Plan A
by Thegreatestnameever
Summary: Gatomon and Patamon have a plan to get their digi-destined partners together. Gatomon/Patamon,TK/Kari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor any of it's characters

"**Patamon, Patamon," "What TK?" Patamon replied. "Digivovle to Angemon"   
"TK, what are you talking about?" Patamon looked at his digidestined partner's slightly moving figure and realized he was sleeping. So while, TK had so ungraciously woken Patamon up; Patamon with the help of a straw (I'm not sure if he could dial) dialed Kari's cell. Kari had her phone on mute but Gatamon saw the flashing and placed her paw on the talk button. "Gatamon!" Patamon forcefully whispered. "Yes it's me I was just taking a cat nap." You know Plan A, the one we reviewed. Yes I know it. Well we execute the plan tomorrow at three, ok? K. **

"**Patamon are you talking to someone?" TK's voice asked. Gatamon, I have to go…" "Patamon, PATAMON, Gatamon" shouted. Beep, Beep, Beep. Ugh he hung up. 3:00 tomorrow ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own digimon nor its characters. Thank you_ Lord Pata, Fallenangel323232, puasluoma, Twinke TUTUS, takari fan100, and Fiorella Takaishi_ for reviewing

Tomorrow 1:14

**Patamon was looking at his list concerning Plan A while TK was at school.  
Plan A was mainly a series of plots to get TK and Kari together. Gatamon and Patamon had come up with these over the last few years. Patamon looked it over; he knew that this plan would work. That's why he called Gatamon the other day. Well that and he wanted to see what she was up to. Patamon looked at the clock on the far wall.**

It was 2:50.

**The doorbell rang and guess who showed up early. Yes Gatamon was there along with Kari and TK wasn't home yet this wasn't good. "Hey Patamon," Kari said. "Is TK here?"**

"**Um, no" Patamon replied. "Well, then I guess I could wait for him," she said. Why don't you and Gatamon go play or whatever she was so eager to come here for? "OK, Kari," Patamon and Gatamon said simultaneously. "Gatamon come on," Patamon urged. OK first of all Pat, what about Plan A, did you find the need in the middle of the night to wake me up for?" Gatamon said in an agitated voice. "You know what part," Patamon sighed. Her eyes widened a little. She was overly excited and said, "About time"**

Back to Kari

**"Hmm, what's taking TK so long? School ended 10 minutes ago," she asked herself. Maybe Gatamon and I should leave. Just as she was about to go and get Gatamon. A click sound sounded at the door and TK walked in. When TK walked in he was surprised by Kari's presence. He mumbled a flurry of nonsense words and stared at Kari. Kari not understanding a word of his words asked him what was wrong. He looked at her not knowing what to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own digimon nor any of its characters. I changed the summary a little; Gatamon and Patamon just seem to go together in the aspect of the story. Thank you Lord Pata, TogetherAgain, Linkmaste, takari fan100, TwinkieTUTUS, and Fiorella Takaishi, for reviewing

**TK just changed the subject, by asking a few more questions. "Why are you here Kari?" "How'd you get in?" He was speaking nervously; he was extremely embarrassed by his appearance. He was out playing soccer with Tai, Davis, and Sora and he had on a jersey that was completely sweat filled.**

Back to Patamon and Gatamon

"**Let's go get TK and Kari Together!" Patamon shouted.**

"**Now do you get what we're doing Gatamon." Patamon said.**

"**Yes, I do, first, we isolate them in a room. Then, we talk about relationships and how it always takes one person so long to say how they feel. Then we like you said which I love you for. We talk about how the other feels about each other." Gatamon rambled on, talking about various things. Patamon was stuck on the words she chose did she mean that in appreciation or did she love him. He was getting carried away with possibilities. Of course he liked Gatamon, but it never occurred to him, that he might like her more than that. "PATAMON!!!" Gatamon screamed. "AREN"T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Of course he wasn't he was too busy thinking about her. He snapped out of his trance after a while. She was looking at him with, "What were you doing that whole time?" written all over her face. She didn't bring the subject up further though. **

**The two digimon, finally done discussing their plan put it into place.**

Back to TK and Kari

**Kari answered the questions like they were unnecessary to talk about. She told him how Gatamon wanted to see Patamon and how she wanted to see him because she hadn't seen him in a few days. She also told him that Patamon let her in and didn't seem in the least way surprised that she was here. While Kari was talking she couldn't help notice that TK's face was extremely red. I guess playing soccer got to him. She couldn't help noticing that he looked cute though, he was just cute, amazing, great, nice, she thought of all the words that came to mind. She always thought that maybe she might tell him that she, oh never mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everybody for reviewing. Sorry it took a while. Also,thank you takari fan100 and your sister for the idea about how to make Jell-O.**

"**Oh hi, Gatomon and Patamon, what took you guys so long?" Kari asked.**

**"Um, we were discussing how to, um how to make JELL-O." They both said together.**

**Kari looked at them funny and so did TK. "You were discussing how to make Jell-O for an hour and a half." TK asked astonished. "Um well yeah um I thought that TK knew how to make Jell-o better, but Gatomon insisted that Kari made the best." Patamon said hoping they would buy his lie. " Well I have to go take a shower everybody."TK stated. "By the way Patamon you hate Jell-O" "Well I um I don't exactly hate it_" _Patamon said in an embarrassed state. "I just don't like it too much."**

"**Wait TK!" Gatomon shouted. "What's wrong?" TK asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you and Kari something!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Ok, Ok, Calm down," TK said while sitting back on the couch. "Well, what is it you two?" Kari and TK asked. Well you know how people in shows have differing relationships, and also how a lot of long time friends fall in love?" Gatomon paused for a moment. Thus giving TK enough time to ask what did it have to do with anything? Gatomon went on. She answered TK's question by asking, "Why do you think it takes so long, for people to admit their feelings to another?" TK asked Kari to go first because he didn't know the answer at the moment. Kari said in a whispered tone, " Maybe they're afraid. Maybe they're afraid they wouldn't remain friends any longer. Maybe they just don't know what to say. I don't know particularly, it depends on the person you like and yourself. I truly believe in some aspect its fear." **

**Gatomon thought about that and thought about how Patamon was for some reason. She thought about how it might ruin their age-old friendship if she told him, that she liked the cute digimon. She thought for a while. The moment Gatomon slipped out of the trance. Everyone's eyes were upon her. She stammered, "Um how long have I been sitting there?" They said, "Approximately 5 minutes."Patamon was wondering what she was thinking about though. He wanted her to be thinking of him. Maybe she was thinking about the plan though. He didn't know. His smile glistened as he heard her voice again. **

**Gatomon was apologizing to all of them. Kari was wondering what her Digimon partner was thinking about and whom. She had a pretty good idea whom she was thinking about. After all she told her about her mixed feelings toward Patamon. It wasn't that hard to figure out anyway. Gatomon asked TK to answer. TK answered and said, " I can't come up with an answer as good as Kari's." With a smile he said, " I have to go get cleaned up, see you guys in a bit." Kari also made a remark and said, " I have to go get my cell phone just in case Tai calls. Gatomon you can stay here if you like. See you later." **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own digimon nor it's characters. Thank you all for reviewing!

Kari soon realized she left her cell phone at home. So she told Gatomon she could stay there if she wanted. Kari went to her house. When she got to there, Tai opened the door.

"Hey sis, " he hollered. "Just in time for dinner."

"Um, I'm not staying Tai," she said.

"Oh," he said. "You're going to see T.K. again, huh?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"OK," he enthusiastically said. "You're going to tell him how you feel right?"

"Maybe," Kari said with a small smile on her lips. She went to her room and got her cell phone. Then she said bye to Tai and left.

**Back to Patamon and Gatomon**

"So Patamon, how do you think the plan's going?" "Do you think they are about to tell each other?" Gatomon impatiently asked.

"I don't know will you stop asking me!" Patamon turned around and left the room. Gatomon was taken aback. Why did he shout at me? What did I do? She turned the adjacent corner looking for Patamon. She looked for him for a long time. She finally found him. He was crouched in a small corner. "What's the matter Patamon?" she asked. No longer mad at his earlier outburst.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry!" Patamon was crying he couldn't help it.

"What's the matter?" she said. She shifted uncomfortably waiting for his response.

"Gatomon, I uh um I love you!" Patamon looked at Gatomon's astonished face and ran. He was scared. He was scared at how she might respond to those feelings. He truly was.

"Patamon wait!!" he heard Gatomon and turned. He was afraid, but when he saw her eyes he could only stop. "Patamon, you didn't give me a chance to respond." She said.

"We have been friends for many years Pat, and I've liked you for so long. I fell for you a long time ago, but you just didn't seem to notice." She brushed up against his shoulder. " Patamon I love you, too" She delicately pressed her lips against his.

"And, don't you forget it" she said.

Gatomon suddenly halted, Kari was right there watching. Kari laughed a short laugh. "You two!" Then she left the room and left the new couple alone.

**Now back to TK**

TK finally got out of the shower and changed. He then went to the dining room. Nobody was there. "Hmm" he thought. He stumbled into Kari in the hall.

"Sorry, Kari" he said.

"It's alright," she said.

When he headed to the living room. Kari went out of her way to block his path.

"I wouldn't go in there," she said.

"Why?" he said.

Before she could answer he brushed his way through.

He looked back at Kari. "Oh," he said

Gatomon and Patamon were making out on the couch in a heated frenzy. A long, fierce, heated frenzy.


	6. The End

**I do not own digimon, or any of its characters. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will not continue this story, but thanks for the encouragement. **

When Patamon and Gatamon got out of their secluded stupor. They were in a bit of a daze. Nonetheless they needed to finish their arranged plan for their digi-destined partners. So as soon , as they saw Kari and TK disappear from the hallway, they went to work. Gatamon a little tired from last night's events talked to Patamon about the plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TK just needs a little push in the right direction." Gatamon said.

"Yeah he needs a good little shove." Replied Patamon. So they went to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A letter was slipped under the door, addressed to TK. TK knelt down and opened it.

It said: Dear_ TK, _

_I want to meet you today under the largest tree in the first park from your house. I need to tell you something._

_Sincerely, Kari_

I wonder what she has to say he thought.

I don't think….

------------------------------------------------

Soon after TK found the letter.

-------------------------------------------------

Kari was greeted with a knock on the door. "Delivery, for Kari." The doorman said.

"I just need you to sign this," he continued.

"Thanks," he said then left.

Kari was left standing in the doorway with a bunch of roses.

In between a bunch, was a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Kari,_

_Meet ME UNDER The largest tree, by the park by my house. I got to say something important._

_TK  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

After much walking, and anticipation, TK reached the tallest tree in the closest park.

It was the hardest place to find.

First, he had to see which park was closer, then the tallest tree, which was hard, because they were all relatively the same size.

He waited for Kari for just a moment before, he saw her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you have to tell me?" Kari asked.

He looked at her shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Kari, I thought you were going to tell me something." He said.

She looked at him with confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Then the pair heard giggling from the treetops.

They looked to see Patamon and Gatamon.

If Kari wasn't mistaken the Gatamon was smirking.

She couldn't see Patamon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yet, when she turned around two soft lips were upon her own.

Patamon pushed TK toward her.

When they finally broke apart,  
the embarrassment was apparent on both their faces.

They acknowledged each other and in stumbling words confessed that they both loved each other.

They had been set up, but it was worth it, their feelings were fluttering in the open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some years later, Gatamon and Patamon returned to the digiworld to raise their newly hatched digimon.

4 kids and a handful, they were.

The two girls looked relatively similar to their mother, and the boys were almost identical to their father.

Life seemed to travel fast for the two of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for our other two heroes, Kari was pregnant with a boy.

TK was, a happy, soon to be father.

The two of them were the happiest couple, with some fights in-between.

They looked lovely together.

They are very thankful from the interference, from their two digi-partners, and are forever indebted.

They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
